


Stay

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [131]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gift, Illustration, M/M, Photomanip, Wallpaper, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I read your latest fic, the Rescue me, I immediately knew I have to make one of my idea for a McDanno manip, because it fits with your story very well, in my opinion. I hope you don't mind and will like it too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rescue Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141940) by [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter). 



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/stay.jpg.html)

click for full size

 


End file.
